Prisonnière de ses bagages
by lges
Summary: j'essaye de gagner du temps, de retarder l'échéance d'un voyage que je n'ai finalement pas envie de faire. Mon entrave personnelle c'était eux : mes parents, ma seule famille, eux. Puis il y a Ron. Ça m'apprendra à ne jamais verrouiller les portes, enfin d'habitude je n'ai rien à cacher...


**Bonjour =p Alors aujourd'hui je vous offre quelque chose d'assez inhabituel chez moi : du canon + quelque chose qui ne soit pas méga tragique ( j'arrive quand même à faire pleurer Mione mais bon... comparez avec mes autres fics vous verrez ) Donc voilà je suis assez anxieuse**

**Disclaimer : Tout, tout, tout à cette merveilleuse J.K Rowling**

**Pairing : Ron/Hermione (Ma première fic Canon)**

**Rating : K je pense **

* * *

**Prisonnière de ses bagages**

Mes mains courent de vêtements en vêtements, elles virevoltent au-dessus des débardeurs et des shorts sans s'arrêter pour ne pas me laisser le temps de penser. Il me suffirait d'une formule pour que toutes mes tenues soit pliées, rangées et même peut-être repassées mais cela ne me prendrait qu'une fraction de seconde alors que j'essaye de gagner du temps, de retarder l'échéance d'un voyage que je n'ai finalement pas envie de faire. Je me suis rendue compte que j'essayais de repousser la date buttoir de ce périple il y a une semaine quand Ginny a parlée de retourner à Poudlard cette année. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'un boulet était toujours accroché à mes chevilles malgré la paix diffuse qui recouvrait tout le pays. Mon entrave personnelle c'était eux : mes parents, ma seule famille, eux qui étaient plongés je ne sais où en Australie sous l'identité de Monica et Wendell Wilkins. J'allais tenter de les retrouver sans la moindre idée du résultat de mon voyage, trop de facteurs rentrait en jeu : allais-je les retrouver ? Allais-je savoir inverser l'enchantement ? N'allais-je pas au contraire leurs créer des problèmes irréversibles ? Et la plus importante : N'allais-je pas craquer dans le cas où j'échouerais ?

Cette épreuve de pré-départ qu'est la préparation de valise me permettait de rendre réelle mes actes. En effet, je comptais partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit dans l'optique de pouvoir me noyer dans mon désespoir si je n'arrivais pas au résultat escomptée. Certains pourront trouver ça lâche et minable mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyens de me retrouver seule avec moi-même que de couper les ponts, temporairement évidemment, avec le monde qui m'entourait. Depuis le début de la semaine je m'escrimais à trouver un moyen de redonner à mes parents leurs mémoires cependant les résultats avaient été décourageant et j'avais dû fouiller dans les manuscrit gorgés de poussières et recopier les indications les plus importantes à la lumière de ma baguette.

Mes pensées s'interrompirent quand la porte s'ouvrit, certes de pas beaucoup à peine un ou deux centimètres mais assez pour me permettre d'apercevoir les cheveux roux du perturbateur. Malheureusement cette découverte ne me permit d'éliminer qu'Harry et Fleur de la liste des suspects étant donné que la majorité des occupants du Terrier étaient roux. J'interpelle donc la silhouette derrière la porte :

« C'est quel Weasley qui m'espionne ? »

« Mais je ne t'espionne Hermione ! » s'indigne la voix en prenant ma prise de parole pour une invitation à entrer dans la pièce.

Ron apparaît alors devant moi, vêtu d'un tee-shirt uniforme de couleur orange vif qui me faisait penser d'une certaine manière au soleil d'Australie et un pantalon à carreau rouge et blanc déchiré au genou. J'ai donc face à moi Ronald Weasley, la personne que je voulais le moins confronter à mon départ. Et il ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Mione ? » Sa voix est pleine de sommeil et je doute qu'il ne se force pas à réprimer un bâillement.

« Mes valises, Ronald »

Si lui réprime un bâillement, moi je réprime mon émotion derrière un masque d'indifférence. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, je sais les émotions qui parcourent son visage : d'abord incompréhension « Pourquoi fait elle ses valises ? » puis peur « Elle n'est pas bien ici ? Pourquoi elle veut partir ? » Ensuite culpabilité « C'est à cause de moi » et tristesse « Voilà c'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé ».

* * *

Je m'en veux terriblement mais ma lèvre inférieur tremble trop pour me laisser m'exprimer m'ôtant ainsi tout espoir de rassurer Ron. Il n'y a que le constat effrayant de mon départ pour aider Ron à comprendre et justement, il ne comprend pas. Je prends tout de même mon courage par la peau du cou afin d'essayer d'expliquer la situation à Ron :

« Ron…en fait c'est que…je pars »

« Oui ça je crois avoir saisi » Sa voix est mordante et je ne peux faire taire un gémissement.

« Non…je vais…Ron, je pars en Australie »

« Ah chouette, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie, tu as trouvé ta destination. Sympa de m'en informer »

La colère et le chagrin se battent en moi et j'abandonne ma valise pour me lever et ainsi faire face à Ron :

« Tu ne comprends rien, je murmure d'une voix aiguë que je ne me connais pas. Je vais voir mes parents…pour… » Le reste de ma phrase se meurt dans ma gorge et je ne retiens plus mes larmes.

« Mon amour, non, non, chut, là tout va bien » chuchote Ron

Il me serre dans ses bras si fort que j'ai peur d'exploser, d'une main il caresse mes cheveux et de l'autre il essuie mes larmes ou peut-être nos larmes car je ne sais dire lequel de nous pleure. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever ma tête vers lui pour découvrir que son visage est blanchi par le regret, l'angoisse et l'erreur. Je ne relève pas l'utilisation du mot « Amour » dans sa phrase. À quoi bon masquer des sentiments alors que nous souffrons déjà le martyre ?

Il embrasse ma tempe une main sur mon cœur comme s'il avait les pouvoirs de réparer mon cœur fracturé. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris du monde de la magie c'est qu'elle ne peut pas tout guérir. Je sais que sa bévue, le rend dingue, qu'il aimerait se marteler de coup de poing pour avoir osé sortir une telle bêtise de sa bouche.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, ma Mione, pardonne mon imbécillité »

« Encore une fois » je murmure en souriant à travers son tee-shirt tout mouillé de mes pleurs.

« Oui, Oui encore une fois, je ne suis qu'un grand imbécile » je ne sais dire s'il rit ou s'il pleure.

Je sais qu'il fait référence au jour où il nous a quittés, Harry et moi, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je lui est pardonné cette fois-ci et je lui pardonnerai cette fois-là aussi et toutes les fois qui puissent survenir.

* * *

« Je te pardonnerais toujours »

« T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Hermione » songe-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Puis il est temps que notre crise de larmes cesse. Il me dégage doucement du creux de son épaule, me laissant avec pour seule vue cette horrible valise à moitié remplie. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître. Si je ne vois plus j'entends, il y a une sorte de bourrasque dans la pièce et des froissements de vêtements, puis la voix du rouquin à mes côtés. « Ouvre les yeux » dit-il.

J'obéis et je vois. Ma valise est fermée, remplie à craquer de mes vêtements et de tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile pour mon voyage en Australie, mon intuition me confie qu'il ne manque rien et je lui fait confiance, j'en ai la certitude.

« Tu es un génie, Ronald mais… » Ma voix se perd encore une fois mais ce ne sont pas mes larmes mais ses lèvres qui closent les miennes. Il embrasse divinement bien. J'agrippe son cou, ses cheveux roux comme le soleil, je ne me lasse pas de ce baiser et l'aurait volontiers prolongé si Ron ne m'avait pas coupé la parole. Je reprends à bout de souffle :

« Je voulais faire ça moi-même pour prendre le temps…je n'ai pas envie de partir ». Voilà c'est dit et bizarrement cela me dégage d'un premier boulet à mes pieds. Ron ne semble pas être aussi heureux que moi, il hausse les sourcils, semble réfléchir et puis étale sur son visage un sourire grand comme le monde.

« Tu n'as pas envie de partir ? Bon au moins je n'aurais pas à faire mes valises » sourit-il

« Tu veux partir avec moi ? » Là, je tourne carrément à l'hystérie.

« Bah dis donc ! Pour la meilleure sorcière de notre promotion, ça tourne vite là-dedans ! »

Je le frappe à l'épaule pour faire bonne mesure mais étonnamment, je me sens plus légère. Je baisse les yeux et c'est là que je réalise : le second boulet vient de s'envoler.

* * *

**Alors ? C'es horrible ? Plein de guimauve ? Quand j'écris des trucs pas assez dramatique ça tourne toujours à la guimauve. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis ! J'espère quand même que ça a plut à certain ! Ça serait vraiment cool.**

**Mille merci et plus encore pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bye bye **


End file.
